


Be Careful

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dolph is worried, F/M, Injury, M/M, Russian, WWE Universe - Freeform, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Dolph Ziggler is worried about his husband's safety the upcoming weekend before his big match.





	

Title: Be Careful

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: Dolph/Cena.

Characters: Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, Alexander Rusev, Lana.

Summary: Dolph Ziggler is worried about his husband's safety the upcoming weekend before his big match.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Dolph Ziggler watched from the locker room as Rusev screamed in Russian at the WWE universe about how he was gonna kept his Intercontinental Championship and the unbeaten streak.

Lana, the Russian toy lifted her microphone every five seconds to order the people to stop booing and to shut up. It only encouraged them more, the WWE universe was never one to be silenced.

"God I can't wait to kicks his ass." a voice ringed through the locker room turning around Dolph locked eyes with John. The bigger man only stared at the monitor with what seemed like a permanent scowl on it. Dolph reached out touching his husband's muscular thighs.

"What's wrong baby?" John asked the minute he saw the frown on Dolph's face.

Dolph looked up to his husband with sad eyes before shaking his head. Reaching upwards he pushed onto the superstar came to sit down beside him. Resting his dyed blond hair on the muscular broad shoulders.

"Dolph you're never this quiet."

"John-"

"Did someone do something to you? Are you hurt!? Did someone try to touch you? Are you hurt? Bruised?" John rushed out.

Dolph Ziggler allowed his husband to search his tan body from head to toe. The smaller of the two waited until he saw the confused face of his husband before he climbed into John's lap. "I didn't find any bruises."

" 'Cause I'm not hurt."

"Then why are so quiet Dolph?"

"I'm worried about you Johnny." Dolph whispered softly as he refused to lock eyes with John.

Pulling his face forward gently John rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on Dolph's cheek. Tears were bubbling up in the little show off eyes but refusing to fall.

"What are you so worried about Dolph?" John asked holding his husband against his chest.

"Y-your match with Rusev. What if he really hurts you like before?"

"I'm a strong man Dolph. I'll always get back up and never stop until I win."

"An if you don't win?" John gave his baby a soft smile before pulling him closer. "I'll always win; even if he breaks my legs I'll get back up. Do you know why?"

Dyed blond hair was twirled around Cena's finger carefully as Dolph shook his head no.

"Because I have you. Don't be worried baby boy I'll win."

"Promise." Dolph whispered 

"Promise."

"You better be safe." Dolph ordered.

"Yes sir."

An knock came to the locker room door making both men turn towards it. "Cena you're up in two!"

"Coming!" John yelled back.

Dolph stood up giving a fake smile as John stood up kissing his cheek and placing his hat on his hair. "I love you show off."

"I love you too, Cenation." as Dolph watched John leave he whispered ' _be careful_.' into the air.


End file.
